<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lettenhove Winter Festival by MythJoyRide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640628">The Lettenhove Winter Festival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythJoyRide/pseuds/MythJoyRide'>MythJoyRide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Au renaissance period, Blow Jobs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Buffskier, Caring Jaskier | Dandelion, Christmas, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Crack, Crying, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Drunkenness, Fingering, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Still a Witcher, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, Horse Girl Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hypersensitivity, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kinky, Lambert is a Prick, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Lovebites, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Needy Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation, Prince Jaskier | Dandelion, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Romance, Rope Bondage, Scent Marking, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Teasing, Vesemir is So Done (The Witcher), Vesemir is father, Winter Festival, Witcher hearing I guessss, Words of endearment, Yule Ball, blindfold orgasm, different era au, eskel is adorable, geralt is a simp for jask, i didn’t want this but there’s angst, lute playing, middle child geralt, only child Jaskier, period dancing, pillow princess geralt, romantic, they’re family, think pride and prejudice dancing 2005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythJoyRide/pseuds/MythJoyRide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter ~ the only time of the year where the Witchers were free to their own devices and Vesemir decided to drag them to god knows where for some shitty festival.</p><p>***</p><p>Enjoy !!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lettenhove Winter Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">

</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was a classic winter’s day and snow had covered an inch of their boots, but the wolves of Kaer Morhen kept trudging through their obstacles, the sun setting earlier, didn’t leave them much time during the day, and so it was almost dark already. Lead by their father, the brothers followed behind, leading their horses by their reigns. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The two older brothers strutted behind their father assertively, their younger brother followed behind, kicking rocks and stones to show his displeasure. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The oldest bared a scar across his face, with jaw length hair that he uses to cover his yellow slitted eyes some times, at moments of insecurity. His name was Eskel, the horse he lead was a brown almost black stallion named Scorpion, with fine fur and a steady pace.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The second oldest, was one with a white mane he kept tamed with random braids and a leather tie to keep out of his face. He had his troubles interpreting his own emotions and often kept to himself, but he is kind even if he won’t admit it and he cares for his family even if he won’t show it, his love towards his horse is almost an equal to a friend, Roach is his mare. His nickname is the White Wolf, it started as a joke between the lads at Kaer Morhen, but it stuck and after almost a quarter century of walking the continent he still bares it as a reminder of who he is: Geralt of Rivia. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The youngest and wildest of Vesemir’s boys is Lambert, he was a visibly younger lad, with curly, frizzy red hair, down to his shoulders and a feral smile loosely on his lips. His horse unnamed like his unreasoned rage towards this trip.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Their Father, Vesemir, an older fellow with grey hair gracing his head. An older mare at his side, and his desire to maintain friendships and connections is the reason why they’ve travelled for a week for a festival ball, the older boys understood, it was their duties as Witchers. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The younger one however was furious. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t understand, why must we join this fuckery? It’s not like the pay us?” Lambert remarked rudely, looking to ruse his brother. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Because they’re kind people, and if Vesemir trusts them, then so do I.” Eskel replied, already done with his brother shit. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s also an annual holiday tradition,” their father started, only to be interrupted by Lambert.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If it’s annual where had it been these last years? Huh?! Or did they just decide to invite us now?!” Lambert was quickly very paranoid, and his rage hasn’t calmed, even though they’ll soon be at the gates and it’s best not to rally the guards.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well-“ Vesemir tries again only to be interrupted again.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt groaned already tired of this conversation. Eskel rubbed a thick hand across his face.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“These pompous arses sit all day and order people around. What the point of us coming here for one night?! It’s bullshit!!!” Lambert declared enthusiastically, clearly satisfied with the attention he was receiving. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Vesemir stopped and turned to Lambert, looking him in the eye.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You better quiet your tone now boy, these are kind people, they’ve helped us a lot with the grounds and they helped clear our name, so if I hear you complain one more time, or in front of our hosts- you know I’m not going to be happy.”Vesemir tried with patience, but his youngest was being disrespectful, when it clearly wasn’t appropriate timing. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The loud red head turned red with embarrassment at being told off by his father figure, but continued dragging his feet in the snow behind the pack, quietly, aside from a murmur and a grunt, still frustrated but more internally. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They’ve reached the guards, in a line behind their leader, the Witchers entered the gates of Lettenhove, graced by golden lights, celebrating winter solstice, with merry people around the streets. Cinnamon and ginger absorbed into the cold air. The smells of warm food and drinks almost tempted the Witchers for a stop before reaching their destination. They continued with a hint of reluctance in their footsteps. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before they headed to the welcoming banquet they had the housemaids lead them to their assigned rooms, they settled their luggage down and changed into more formal attires. Dark but cleaner doublet and breeches, all almost identical apart from their physique making them stand apart from each other, the guards having taken their horses to warm stables already, the continued to head to the court where the banquet was held. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Upon entering they watched the the display before them was one of tradition and royalty. The king and queen beside each other at the head of the court, the king dressed in dark blue velvet with gold linings and the queen in red velvet with gold linings, jewellery adoring her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Their son, Prince Julian, seems to have caught Geralts eye, though he would never admit it but Eskel notice his brothers’ lingering looks. The prince, was dressed in sweet dark green velvet, his hands filled with rings and a thick golden necklace around his neck. He was pale with dust pink upon his cheeks, his lips red with the pre-emptive wine to better prepare him for this tradition. And his eyes, oh his eyes, captured Geralt in a longing gaze that he forced himself from, he was shocked with his own body’s reaction, he didn’t show it though, he kept his brow down and his eyes on level in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They were lead to their seats at the banquet. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was a minor detail Vesemir failed to mention and it was that, this wasn’t in fact just one evening, it was a week long tradition, starting with a banquet and ending with a fancy ball, it was a winter tradition in Lettenhove to celebrate the solstice and new lovers, new beginnings and life long friendships- and all that bullshit, things Witchers didn’t get to have. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt found this out by listening to the aristocrats chatting beside him, slowly turning to glare at Eskel, how rolled his eyes and covered his face, Lambert finally distracted by food and wine; Vesemir was no where to be found, the elder wolf left the table as soon as they established their seats.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt stood, following his fathers scent he found him bowing at the Royals’ table. Geralt joined him shyly, curious but not intended to show it. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah! And this is my son Geralt, I was just telling King Trojan about how fine our trip here was...”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uh, yes... it was... fine.” Geralt continued, quietly, trying not to look at the prince with all his might. Urgency situated itself in his chest, breathing heavily, tugging in his fathers sleeve like a child. Instead of caving to Geralt’s pulls, Vesemir wrapped his arm around his shoulder to bring him closer to the family before them. Leading him to bow down.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“This is my son, prince Julian of Lettenhove. Still unmarried, my young brat still is eager to wreak havoc and create scandals amongst the kingdoms.” The king said full of humour and fondness for his son, despite not agreeing with some of choices, this was clear to Geralt. He raised his brow. The prince squirmed, huffed and puffed and stood to reach for a demijohn, he stomped off not looking at anyone but his father. Frustration wafts off him. Geralt was disappointed that he wasn’t able to catch his eye- he didn’t want to know why, </span>
  <span class="s3">feelings</span>
  <span class="s2"> he thought </span>
  <span class="s3">the last thing I need right now.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A few tankards of ale later and Geralt, Eskel and Lambert found themselves staggering to their quarters.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I gotta piss.” Lambert almost shouted, Eskel rushed to shush him. He gave Geralt a look.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Go ahead I’ll be fine.” He assured them, falling behind already. Eskel speed walked with Lambert hanging off him, leaving Geralt in their dust. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The castle was cold and dreary, now with hardly anyone around. The alcohol still strong in his system and Geralt found himself leaning against a marble pillar, holding himself up for balance. Taking a few deep breaths, before his knees almost buckled. Waiting a few more seconds before he tried to walk again he noticed a distant melody, and in his current state decided it was a good idea to follow the sound currently settling itself in his mind. It lead him to a candle lit hall, he felt like the melody had wrapped him in warm blanket, like something he didn’t know he missed was carrying him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Supporting himself with a hand against the wall Geralt was lead the a half opened door, where he heard the strings of a lute being played, a soft voice accompanying it. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He didn’t realise how loud he was being when his footsteps towards the door cause the music to come to an abrupt halt. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Who’s there?” He heard a soft and yet a slightly deep voice, almost like the music he heard.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He wasn’t sure if he should make himself present or if he should make he should make a run for it, but his current slow mind barely allowed him time to make a decision before the musician approached the door. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was prince Julian.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt felt heat rise up his spine from humiliation, he was caught listening to the prince. His drunk state could not handle it.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh... hi, you’re....”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Geralt.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah! Right, Geralt,” he paused, testing his name on his tongue, “Vesemir’s son... I’m-“ he continued but was interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Julian.” Julian’s eyes widen at Geralt sudden speech. He looked at Geralt shyly.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I prefer Jaskier, actually, Julian is just a formality.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jaksier...” Geralt imitated the latter, his lids dropping, his gaze becoming a little seductive, causing Jaskier to look away. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier’s cheeks becoming a satisfying shade of red, Geralt licked his lips before continuing.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I liked what you were playing...”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh that,” he scratched behind his head, leaning against the door more casually than before. “Just an old tune.” He explained casting his eyes down, sparing a quick glance at Geralt. His eyes mesmerising, the golden hues from the candles lighting the doorway compliment his cornflower blue eyes, making his hair look like a golden crown on his head. Beautiful. Geralt thought and then coughed to clear his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah, right, you’re probably lost-“</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No-“</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, would you like to come in then, it’s rather cold out here and I’ve got thick covers and a fire going inside, you can sit and get warm whilst I play.” Jaskier offered with a smile, reaching his eyes and making Geralt’s heart melt. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay.” He barely made out, it sounded rasped and harsh, he didn’t mean it to, Jaskier just literally took his breath away. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Without another word, Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s arm and placed it over his shoulders, helping Geralt inside, Geralt was not complaining as the prince pressed him against his side, helping him onto the red velvet couch opposite the fireplace, bringing the thick Afghan like covers from across the room. He was tucking the covers around Geralt, making sure the latter was warm. Pausing right in front of the Witcher, their faces leaning towards each other, when the prince stopped himself, clearing his throat and sheepishly walking away to grab his lute and dragging a chair towards the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Settling and brushing his fingers through his hair, he started playing, the fire was reflecting off his eyes, the heat making his cheeks redder. Geralt watched the young man before him play, his soft, pale fingers plucking the strings softly, creating the same alluring tune that dragged Geralt there. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They stayed like that for a few hours and before he realises he was in a deep calming sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt awoke with sunlight stabbing his eyes, hangover amidst his mind. He sat up in a glorious bed, enough to fit four people, with his momentary amnesia he couldn’t remember where he was, how he got there and where the fuck are his clothes, he grabbed the quilt that was thrown across him and pulled it to his chest, feeling like damsel in distress. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When he stood his head was spinning and his cock was out swinging, he looked around the room in a panic and didn’t it recognise one bit. Memories started flooding his mind as he took a seat on the bed, grabbing his head in his hands, leaning his elbows against his thighs. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Vesemir, Eskel, Lambert and him went to Lettenhove kingdom to celebrate the winter festival.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They were lead to their rooms.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They went to the welcoming banquet.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He saw the prince, he was charming. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He got drunk with his brother.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His memory started getting blurrier, but he remember being sat on red velvet couch and this beautiful soft melody-</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His thoughts interrupted by the washroom door opening. He was frozen as he watched the prince he was day dreaming about walk out with his hair damp and fresh clothes clinging to him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh you’re awake!” He said happily as he came to sit next to Geralt, Geralt clothes in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Now, how are you feeling?” He looked at him worryingly. “You collapsed on me last night, I had to carry you to my quarters..” those eyes Geralt dreamt about, dragging across his body in daylight, making him shiver and a stir low on his stomach arise. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m okay, just lightheaded.” He murmured, trailing his speech as he stared at the prince, trying so hard not to glance down at his open chemise, but failing. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh good, you just wait here and I’ll have my butler bring you in some water... I hope you don’t mind I stripped you, I didn’t want you to dirty your clothes.” Jaskier stood and started walking towards the door and then stopped abruptly. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He turned around with a clenched face and a pointed finger. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry, I just realised that sounded so wrong, you started being sick on our way here and don’t you worry I was sleeping on the sofa over there,” he pointed with his finger to across the room, a sofa cover in quilts came to view. “I don’t usually bed my lovers unconscious.” He laughed humourlessly, shook his head slightly and continued walking out. Geralt eyes stuck to his behind as he strutted out, shutting the door behind with his foot. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He left Geralt entirely flustered, his cheeks red and his dick hard. That prince had Geralt wrapped around his little finger and he didn’t even know it. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After getting dressed and calming himself Geralt had wanted to try to reach his assigned bedroom, for some fresh clothes and proving his father he was still alive, but to no avail. He was stuck in this maze of a castle, cold and in yesterday’s clothes. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was considering trying to get back to the prince’s bedroom but that ended when he spotted the prince walking the halls with a butler walking behind him. He thought about places to hide so he wouldn’t make his escape too awkward. It seems luck wasn’t on his side. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Geralt? What are you doing here, I told you to wait,” the prince reach him with a confused but pleasant smile. Geralt has wanted to explain but was interrupted. “It doesn’t matter, Ivor here will lead you to your quarters.” Jaskier gestured the butler and Geralt followed him, they started walking the direction Geralt came from when The Witcher decided to look behind and caught Jaskier’s eyes, the prince jumped when he realised he was caught and turned to rush down the hall away from Geralt’s line of sight. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He felt his heart beat in his throat. He hoped it was still the alcohol.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">*** </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Vesemir had probably smelt Geralt’s approach as he was lead to his bedroom, which was why he was already at his door, leaning against the wall with his arm crossed, a frown settling on his face, making his older features more prominent. Geralt could smell bitter disappointment wafting off his father. Vesemir waved the butler off, waiting until he was out of ear shot.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Care to explain?” He raised his brow at his son, looking him up and down. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I was lost...” he almost whispered, looking to the side, never liked disappointing his mentor. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Geralt, this is no time to sleep around-“</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t sleep around! I was lost on the way here and fell asleep in a music room-“ Geralt only half lied on this one, hoping his mentor won’t notice. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Right.” He said, massaging his fingers in circles on his temples, easing a headache away. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Eskel and Lambert chose this time to walk out of their respective rooms. Eskel smiling charmingly, his scar stretching across his face, and Lambert with a hand over his mouth and another clenching his stomach, holding in laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Care to tell me the truth now? Boy?” Geralt felt his face get red with humiliation, there was no respective way he could defend himself, so he told the truth.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I got lost on the way here last night when I was drunk, I found a music room, the prince.. uh hum,” he brushed his fingers through his hair trying to distract himself, “was there, I passed out, and uhh, he carried-“Lambert and Eskel’s cackling interrupted his flustered brief explanation, Vesemir sighed exasperated, he done with his sons. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just wash, change and come meet us.” Vesemir threw another glance over his shoulder as he walked into his room, rolling his eyes in amusement, the laughter from the other two men becoming contagious. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The second day of the week celebrating the winter festival was of a dancing theme, and needless to say it was far from the Witchers’ nature, though they were still obligated to attend, they weren’t very happy about it. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Washed and ready, Geralt rushed to meet them downstairs, tying half his hair back with a leather tie as he was jogging down the stairs, not really noticing his surrounding and bumped into a figure, he hurried to apologise and when he saw the princes’ face he turned beet red.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uhh, your highness... I’m so sorry-“</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh gosh, don’t call me that, I told you, you can call Jaskier.” The princess graced him with a smile, grabbing his biceps with a squeeze to help him steady himself. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jaskier.” Geralt grunted out, internally screaming at himself, for his clumsiness, for his awkwardness. However, Jaskier’s blinding smile helps him forget about the current situation. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The prince was clad in a pearly mint green, his clothes detailed in gold and a small crown braced his head. His hair slightly curled under its weight.Geralt felt his heart sing at the sight of the man. His hands were still on Geralt’s arms, travelling slowly down to his elbows, to his wrists and catching his hands, bringing them closer and drawing Geralt to Jaskier. The Witcher took a deep breath that he hoped went unnoticed, taking in the lavender and vanilla that made themselves present in the princes’ scent, wanting it to be imbedded in his memory. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you on your way to the gardens as well?” Jaskier questioned him, he nodded and turned to walk with the prince, he lead him through a hall which ended with a glass green house with big open windows and flowers everywhere. Vines climbing the walls both inside and out. Mistletoe and spicesgraced his nose amongst many other smells, it overwhelmed him a bit and caused him to rub his nose to dull the attack a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In the centre of the green house was a large marble dance floor, stained with paintings of angels and cherubs that reminding him of the man he was following.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He had only realised that Jaskier was still holding his hand when he lead him to the centre of the floor surrounded by other pairs.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was so intoxicated with the man that he had barely even notice his brothers glaring at him from across the indoor garden. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier had lead his hand to his waist causing Geralt to suck in a breath and looked up to the ceiling trying to not to stare at him, Jaskier caught his other hand and lead him in a calm dance that followed a jig played by a group of musicians in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You play better than them,” Geralt flirted, then cleared his throat and averted his eyes, feeling second hand embarrassment after he heard himself. He almost missed the reaction he received from the prince, a shy smile and a gentle squeeze sent to his hand. The beauty before him making his heart bleed once again. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt struggled with keeping up with the steps to this dance, and was constantly murmuring apologies, but the prince continued to reassure him and at the end of the sequence they bowed and turned to their respective families. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt was coming to terms that he very much enjoyed the princes’ company and that even the slight thought of him made Geralt’s lip quirk in delight. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Even after their sequenced number, Geralt found himself looking for the prince in the crowed, but his lack of presence made his mood drop and his self doubt to show itself. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When he did catch a glimpse of the prince he was dancing with beautiful women, each time a different lady, they all looked elegant, with their luxurious dresses and chunky necklaces. They were a sight to behold and the Witcher was left to his thoughts once again, as insecurity dug its claws deep in his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He wasn’t interested.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Maybe it was just one sided. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">I don’t know what I was thinking. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Of course he wouldn’t fancy a Witcher.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He turned and grabbed a drink and tried to erase the short memories and feelings he has for the prince, going to brood and drown his sorrows with liquor. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The rest of the night was a blur, he vaguely remembers Eskel dropping him at his room at the end of the night. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaksier replayed the night in the in the greenhouse ballroom in his head as he rested on his bed, covered in thin quilts that still held the smell of the handsome Witcher. He let his mind drift with the thoughts of those amber eyes tracing his frame, the warmth in his cheeks rising, he felt the heat trail down his body and pool at his belly. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He felt aroused at the thought and stroked his own hands down his body, imagining it was his infatuation, the man with long white hair and strong body, the man he danced with, the man who’s hands burned with desire as he placed them on his build when they danced around the ballroom. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Warm hands trailed down his shoulders onto his chest, massaging his pecs, making his nipples hard, pulled a soft moan from him. He rolled onto his chest, grinding his hips slowly and blindly against the bed, taking a deep breath of the quilts, imagining his thick thighs between his legs, releasing some of the pressure off his cock. His hands bunched the quilts to his face, arching his back. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">he panted, gasping restlessly, his nipples rubbing harshly against the soft material of his bed, causing the rhythm of his hips jerk out of place, he came in his under clothes a few quick thrusts later, with a satisfied groan he fell asleep lulled into a sweet dream of his Witcher. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The activity of today was probably the only reason Eskelwas able to drag Geralt out of bed and then eventually out of his room, Geralt was weak for horses. He missed his dear horse the past couple of days, he was truly relieved that he could spend time with animals and not heart breaking princes. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once they reached the stables, Geralt rushed to Roach’s side, he hugged and brushed the mare fondly like she deserved, he found her saddle next to her stall and placed it on her sturdily. He tugged her reins gently towards the open stall doors and heaved himself onto her saddle, ready to have some time alone; He started feeling suffocated in the cold castle, missing his secluded keep and the calm of being with only his family. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The mare strutted to an opening of trees, the Witcher let himself be guided. Handing his trust over to his faithful companion. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He found a patch of grass clear of snow surrounding a tree and jumped off his horse, he tied her reins loosely around a branch, even though he trusted her he didn’t want her to drift away whilst he wasn’t looking. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Leaning against a tree, he took deep breaths in and out, letting his shoulders rise and his mind drift, meditating, ridding himself from emotions and before he knew it he was dead to the world- deep in a comfort sleep; something only winter could offer. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier had decided to pursue his interest into the Witcher a little further, he thought perhaps a wank after their quick dance was a sign for the growth of feelings or... something. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Morning darlings!” He exclaimed into the stable, his horses lifted their gaze at the sudden noise. He owned a light blonde horse, the soft one he named Oak, the other darker and stronger one he named Pepper was brooding in the corner, reminding him of the Witcher. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was the third day of the winter tradition in the Lettenhove community it was a calm afternoon luncheon partaking in the activity of brewing mulled wine and horse riding to the ones who desired to do so. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your highness, you weren’t in your room this morning, you ought to eat-“ Jaskier’s butler, Ivor, just popped into the stable as Jaskier pushed himself onto the saddle, adjusting the reins on his beloved horse. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh my dear Ivor, would you look at this gorgeous winter morning, just perfect for a horse riding trip!”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, your highness, but your breakfast-“ the butler half rushed behind him,frightened of the horses’ behind. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t worry about me Ivor! I’ll be just fine!!” Jaskier disappeared from the scene, leaving his butler in lumps of dirt and snow. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The horse riding has slowed down to more of a neat strut when Jaskier noticed a isolated chestnut mare, he jumped off Oak to explore the situation at hand, he tugged the reins as he walk clumsily to the mare, brushing his hands through her fine coat. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When he circle her he noticed, like a gift from the solstice gods, his favourite Witcher, leaning against the trunk of a thick apple tree. With a quick thank the gods under his breath, he tied Oak to a near by branch and approached the Witcher. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He bent down slowly approaching the man, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and before he could shake him awake, the Witcher’s eyes shot open as he jumped away from the prince, pulling a small blade from the sheath attached to his leather thigh strap. The blade aimed at the prince’s throat, centimetres away from his hammering pulse. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When the Witcher realised what was happening he carefully extracted the knife, in an attempt to ignore the flourishing scent coming off the prince, fear with a slight of spiced arousal. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You should really be more careful.” The prince said. Geralt brow rose in confusion, he was literally centimetres away from slashing his throat and </span>
  <span class="s3">he</span>
  <span class="s2"> should be more careful? What was this posh thing thinking.Geralt grunted as he moved away from the prince, but the prince crawled after him, grabbing his arm dragging him back down. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t know what may be lurking in the woods, something may come and try to eat ya...” he revealed, so close to Geralt’s ear, he could feel his warm breath.Making him flustered all over again- just like he didn’t want to happen. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please, your highness-“ he cut himself off when he caught a glimpse of the prince’s pink tinted cheeks and nose, his eyes brighter from the cold and the sun reflecting off the remains of snow. It was his lips, that were caught between his teeth that made him forget what he was going to say.Jaskier grabbed his hand, in his own gloved hand and pulled it to his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I was thinking of you, all night long,” he smiled, stroking his finger across Geralt’s chest tenderly, drawing the latter’s attention on him. “Dreaming of your hands, touching me, pulling me and you kissing me.” Geralt turned beet red once again, at the prince’s seductive imagery, heat pooling at his lower abdomen. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With little to no realising, Geralt has let the prince take control, as Geralt leaned against the tree, Jaksier hovered over him, brushing his nose against his cheek, then his jaw, the lower down his neck, drawing short gasps from Geralt, his body heat rising with arousal and lewd romance. The breath just under his ear made him pull at the grass patch around them. The softness of the princes lips against his neck finally dragged the moans out of him, the prince leaned his hands beside Geralt’s head not even looking at him, just twisting reactions from the poor man with just his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He finally reached his lips, warm, soft, moist with his breath. His tongue soft and teasing, opening Geralt’s lips to him, allowing more gasps and moans to be let out, when he used his hands, placed gentle at the back of the Witcher head, brushing through his white coarse hair, tugging slightly, allowing the Witcher to open his mouth just a little more for him to dive in and have his taste. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Completely captivated by the man above him, Geralt has let himself be held, feeding himself to the hungry songbird above him, licking and biting his lips, leaving them raw. Jaskier now trailed down his neck, pulling his hair back to gain more access to his feast. The attention he was receiving was having other effects on him and he could feel his hard cock press against his leather trousers, he tried to pull his knees up to hide it but the prince grabbed his knee and pulled it down.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No need to hide from me dear, I’ll take care of you,” his soft voice was slightly croaky, his lips were red from all the kissing and suckling, marking. The sound of his voice made Geralt mewl in delight, his eyes peering at the prince from under his lashes, looking more seductive than he intended he noted as he caught sight of Jaskier adjusting his trousers. The corners of his lips tilted upwards. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Jaksier said he would take care of him, he fully intended on doing so, he wanted the big hunk of a Witcher, mewling and curled in his bed sheets, happy and satisfied, he knew he didn’t want to do it in the forest on his family’s grounds. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So he begun to pull apart, but what made it almost impossible to not just take him on right then and there was the fact that the Witcher followed his lips with a whine, as he leaned on his heels in front of him. He had to hold in a whine of his own. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t want to leave you with blue balls or anything, but I do wish to get away from this cold weather, don’t you want to go inside, get some food inside you?” He expressed kindly, rubbing his hand against Geralt’s tummy, knowing he was just as hungry as he was. Drawing a grumble from his stomach with his motions. Geralt turn his head, embarrassed turning even more red, if it was even possible. Jaskier examined his pray more closely. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“These will do nicely,” he rubbed his fingers against the marks he left on Geralt’s neck and collarbones. Jaskier chuckled adorably, he grabbed Geralt’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned it towards him, placing another kiss on his lips, on his nose and on his forehead, before drawing a deep breath from his hair cradling his head in his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt’s hands found his waist, rubbing and squeezing in an alluring motion, causing Jaksier to groan loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Darling if you don’t stop now, I’m afraid I’ll be taking you on this wet forest floor.” His confession made Geralt bury his head in the other chest. They detached slowly, heavy sighs on their chests. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The prince was the first to stand, then pulled Geralt up with him, still holding his hands, drawing him for another kiss, obsessed with his lips, their warmth. They separated to ride their own horse, strutting side by side. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Neither one of them knew how the other already missed their touch. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">*** </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As they approached the winter festival just outside the castle the jumped off their saddles. Servant of the kingdom approached them, taking the reins of the horses, leading them away, allowing the men to roam free between the stalls.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier was quick to grab Geralt hand and drag him to the mulled wine stall, the hot food and soup. Paying for everything from his coin, wanting to spoil his Witcher. Jaskier giggled as he watched Geralt attempt at slurping the soup with frozen lips and one hand holding Jaskier’s, the other one holding a decorated clay bowl. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll still be here, don’t worry.” Jaskier let go of Geralt hand and caught onto his belt instead, pulling Geralt towards him, pressing their hips side by side. To not lose him was the excuse he used but the fact was that he just wanted to feel them touch in just any way. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They both ate their soup and drank their wine in serenity. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt’s previous insecurities almost completely abandoned him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">*** </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Eventually they were pulled apart to be with their families, the sadness that pulled at Geralts chest, made him almost pout like a puppy. Which just broke at Jaskier’s heart, so he whispered a promise to him in privacy. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not for too long, soon darling, you’ll be mine.” He pressed an attentive kiss at his temple, looked into those pools of amber once more and turned to his position as the crowned prince; sparing one more glance at his new lover. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The next day’s tradition was one that Geralt didn’t fully understand when Vesemir explained to him, so he sought to his new </span>
  <span class="s3">close</span>
  <span class="s2"> friend, for a detailed summary. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However, he couldn’t find the prince anymore and found himself dragging his feet around the halls when he felt a hand grasp his and pull him into a room, he whirled around once the hand let go and let out a quiet sigh of relief. The man he was just looking for, looking positively delicious, he hair was as fluffy as ever and the midday sun shining through the curtains hit his eyes in a way that made them looking like crystal slits. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Would you like to tell me why,” he placed one hand on Geralt’s cheek and another on his shoulder “the servants are running around complaining of a terrifying white haired Witcher, grumbling and cursing along the halls?” He said fondly, his tone calmed Geralt.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I was looking for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You were, were you,” He paused “why?” His eyes were confused, but then he got this mischievous glint and Geralt felt a shock of excitement run through him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I- I wanted to ask you, something...” Geralt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly looking away. He noticed Jaskier looking disappointed as he leaned away from Geralt. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, so you weren’t looking to finish what we started yesterday- I see, well, dear Witcher, what is your question?” He lead Geralt inside the familiar room to sit on a red couch that Geralt seemed to recognise as something from a dream. He pulled his hand on to his lap and let his thumb rub against the back of his hand, making Geralt sigh, he could already feel his anxieties leave him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everything about the prince made Geralt feel so relaxed, like he shouldn’t ever worry about mundane things. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I-um- I wanted to ask about today’s tradition, I didn’t really... understand when my father- mentor, when Vesemir explained it to me.” Geralt felt his blush rise, being stared at by the prince just raised his arousal by mountains. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, dear, don’t worry- it’s not a big deal, today is uhm-“ now it seems the tables have turned, and the prince was drowning in his own red cheeks, the blush climbing from his neck that Geralt spotted just above his collar. He seemed to have been wearing the same clothes as the day before, when he- when he devoured Geralt under the tree. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Today is about,” Jaskier was struggling to hold his eyes to Geralt and seemed to be glancing down at his rings rubbing against Geralts’ skin. “It’s about new lovers, getting a blessing for the King and Queen and the Gods.” When he finished he raised his hand to Geralts neck, rubbing his fingers along the bruises from yesterday. He pulled Geralt closer by his neck, his other hand on his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The shock Geralt feels when their lips crash together, is the one he feels literally every time, and he hopes it never stops, he grabs Jaskier by the waist and pulls him on top of him, in this position he could feel every part of the prince press against him. He felt him grind his hips where a sound close to a mewl came out of him, he tried to hold it in his throat but the prince was pulling it out of him with ever kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They froze when they heard a knock on the door, Jaksier climbed off Geralt and headed for the door. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He reeked with irritation. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He opened the door to a slit.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?!” He whisper- shouted. The poor maid was just sent to remind him of today’s events and hurry him to get ready. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt had already stood from the couch and wondered about the room, noticing all the instruments, memories from a couple of nights ago gracing his mind, and his face broke into a smile. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He ignored the noises of the maid leaving and Jaskier closing the door when he felt a hand against his lower back. He turned his head and found Jaskier’s face so close to him that if he would lean an inch he would find his lips and resume what was so rudely interrupted. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have to go get ready,” Jaskier kissed him in between sentences. “I will see you later.” Another kiss. “You,” kiss “are,” kiss “intoxicating.” He leaned their foreheads together and rubbed his cheek with his nose. “And you smell so damn good, Geralt did you have a bath before you came to see me?” Jaksier asked, Geralt could feel his smile press against his skin. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He did. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">*** </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was a line of at least ten couples lining up towards the thrones. The king and queen were standing opposite a couple, the king placed his hands on both of the partners heads and as did they queen as they blessed their relationship to grow- saying something about be Merry and fruitful. Geralt didn’t understand this part, but when he glanced at Jaskier from across the room he saw his eyes sparkle and a hopeful smile on his face, he felt his heart beat faster- if was even possible. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Both of Geralt’s brothers were somewhere in the room, probably looking for food and his father was speaking to his old acquaintances across the court. Geralt was alone and was considering approaching the prince but he had felt so out of place and overwhelmed that he stepped away from the crowd and went outside for a breath of fresh air. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unaware of the consequences of his actions. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When the king turned to Jaskier after the couples were all blessed and dismissed , he noticed his son’s withdrawal look beside him and was disturbed to think his son was upset during such happy celebrations. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you alright Julian?” He asked, Julian was in fact not okay, he had a plan of catching Geralts eye across the hall as the couples all scurried away so that he could grab him by his hand and have his parents’ blessing, but that was too complicated to be explained so instead the young prince just turned to his father with tears in his eyes and shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So...” Lambert appeared from behind Geralt, placing an arm over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?” Geralts grumbled. Already irritated. He was leaning against the castle wall standing by a bunch of guards. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright, calm with the grumpy mood brother. I’m just here to entertain you.” His mischievous tone not sitting well with Geralt. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lambert, just out with it!” Geralt almost growled, he wanted to walk away but his brother grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay fine, I just saw the prince crying, I thought you broke his heart or something, to be fair I knew it wouldn’t last long-“ Lambert was cut off by Geralt grabbing his collar and shoving him against the wall, not enough for damage. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?” He growled this time, his thoughts running with him as he let go of his brother’s collar and ran inside the halls where he last saw the prince, walking into the mostly empty throne room quietly, he saw the prince being embraced by his father, he could smell Jaksier’s salty tears and the sense of his sadness grabbed Geralt by his heart and pulled it out. Not being able to be the one to comfort Jaskier was just another thing that destroyed Geralt. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The door shutting behind him brought the royals attention to him, he noticed the king’s disappointment as he dashed to Jaskier, wanting to pull him into a hug, but not knowing if he should.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jask- prince Julian,” he glanced between Jaskier and the king. Not knowing if it’s okay to use his preferred name in front of his father. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier’s eyes were red, his cheeks stained with tears and the blood shot of his eyes made the blue stand brighter, different from this morning but still capturing Geralt. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt felt clueless, he didn’t know what to do, what to say, he was truly lucky Jaskier was as expressive as he was.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Geralt!” He cried, running into the arm of his Witcher. Geralt wrapped around Jaskier, feeling a bit lighter now that he could feel him.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why- why were you crying?” Geralt asked as they pulled apart, he felt like they were the only people in the world when he was with Jaksier. He stroked his thumbs against Jaksier’s cheeks, clearing his tear away. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I- I wanted to,” Jaskier managed out, he was still overwhelmed by his sadness, tears were still making their way down his face, hiccups escaping him and Geralt didn’t know why, frustration pulled at him as he grabbed Jaksier’s hands and pulled it to his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I would do anything, to make you smile again.” He expressed deeply, Jaskier let out a sigh of relief, he smiled again but his eyes were still red with tears and Geralt wanted to kill whoever hurt his lover. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He wanted the two of you to be blessed.” The king drew attention to himself again, Geralt would never admit to jumping but Jaksier knew what he felt.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You do?” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y-yeah,” Jaksier pulled his eyes away from Geralt. “But I understand if you don’t want to..” he tried to pull his hands away from Geralt but his grip wouldn’t let him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes.” Was all he said when Jaskier pulled him to his father and he blessed them with a smile on his face, finally, his son found his own happiness. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After the blessing by the king, Jaskier took Geralt to a court where they had tables of food, with couples dancing and being merry, he could feel the happiness wash off the prince and was proud he was the cause for that. He could feel their scent mixing the more they were together, Jaskier’s lavender with Geralt’s leather and pine smell, warmth established itself in his chest as he held his newly blessed lover’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They ate and drank, a lot. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was wine and ale in their hands as they embraced each other, swaying along to the music, surrounded by couples.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The night ended with Jaskier being called for prince matters and telling Geralt he’ll see him later, and Geralt just muttering after him. Struggling to let go of his hand, but releasing it with a pout. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s just a boring meeting I’ll see you soon.” With a quick kiss to his forehead he walked away.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He eventually lead himself to his room alone with much more ease and experience at this time. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After he arrived in his room that night as Geralt was getting ready for bed, still woozy from the wine, and his rousing activities from a couple of days ago with the prince popped into his head now that they were a little more serious. Excitement and arousal situated in his chest, he started taking off his black chemise but was interrupted by a knock on his door. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was the prince. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He could smell the lavender. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was a soft knock at his door and a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s me.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His excitement rose to his throat as he took long strides to the door with a smile plastered on his face. He opened the heavy door and without sparing a glance he caught a handful of the charming prince. He lifted him by grabbing his thighs with his hands. The prince had wrapped his legs around his hips holding him tight, hiding his face in the princes shoulder, turning them and closing the door with his foot. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I couldn’t stop thinking of you, you drive me mad-“ the prince has already started his rambling, Geralt landed him on his temporary bed, his hair in a mess and his hands thrown above his head, his legs still around Geralt’s hips pulling him on top of Jaskier. He caught his torso up with his hands on the bed so he wouldn’t head butt the prince. They were still slight tipsy, surrounding themselves in clumsy gestures. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hmm, I missed you too.” He said with his own little smirk, Jaskier smiled and rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve noticed you’re not a man of many words, good thing I plan to drag them out of you-“ Geralt clasped his hand over Jaksier’s mouth to stop the prince from escalating, knowing his entire family was currently listening. His eyes widened at his actions. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“They-they can hear you...” he pointed his eyes to the wall next to them, referring to his brothers and father, he sensed they were already back in their rooms. Jaksier blushed deeply at his words. He released the prince from his grasps, brushing his fingers through his hair on the way. Nosing his jawline. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“O-oh... well, I see, maybe we should move uhh-“ the prince tried to hold himself from moaning but Geralt’s teasing didn’t help. Their torsos pressed with no inch of space left, Geralt started grinding his hips.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh-oh honey, you need to- ahh-“ Jaskier had to bite his fist to stop from becoming any louder. Geralt has started suckling on his collarbones, his breath heating up Jaskier’s neck just below his pulse. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">To be able to get a word out, Jaskier had to physically grab Geralt by his shoulders and pull him up to eye level with him, the white wolf was blushing and drunk on the smell of his prince, an intoxicating smirk pulled at his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Look dear, if you want to get any further we’re going to have to move rooms, and I have a master bedroom on the other wing, so why don’t we head along.” Jaskier expressed urgently nodding his head to the door. His eyes still glowed despite the dimness of the room. Geralt nodded and rose from the bed, he grabbed Jaskier by his forearm and pulled him, catching him with an arm around his hips and a peck on his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt let himself be dragged by his hand, he was just so happy, after so long, it was so nice, such a change, he never wants to forget this moment. Flowers, warmth and delightful kisses upon his neck. Always in the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The walk through the halls sobered them up with the turns and the bumping corners and the stairs, Geralt shut his eyes and the warmth clasped in his hand was the only thing he focused on for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier opened the door and threw Geralt inside, locking the door behind them, looking at the helpless Witcher in the middle of his room, his chemise half stripped from his body, his tight leather trousers highlighting his figure. The prince as a hungry predator stalking his prey, undoing his own doublet, throwing it on the deco on the side, the sound catching the Witchers attention and like a deer being hunted he whirls around with wide eyes, catching Jaksier by his hands stopping him from his plans. Jaksier pouts. Jaskier lead Geralt to his massive bed and sat him down. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just wait here.” He said as he went about the room collecting various things. Pausing to light the fire place and drawing the curtains shut. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As he came back to Geralt, he lay down his item, two bottles of oil, rope and a silky blindfold. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Now we don’t have to use all of these but they’re just here as a suggestion.” He raised his brow shamelessly, he clearly wanted to use them and Geralt didn’t mind, he’d love to let the prince do anything. And he really does mean </span>
  <span class="s3">anything. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I trust you.”He said, putting his hand on the princes’, letting him know he really meant it.The prince let put a sigh, he was smiling, relieved, happy and horny.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He slowly leaned into Geralt’s space, and even though they’ve kissed a lot recently he can still feel butterflies creating a storm inside him. Jaksier grabbed the other man’s cheeks, brushing his hair back and leaning him against the bed. He had leaned on top of Geralt when he felt his hands travelling down his body, stopping on the back of his thighs and pulling him up, their lips still in a passionate kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier had to regretfully pull away, to tug the rest of Geralt’s chemise off, starting to unbutton his trousers when pale hands stopped him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your turn.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hooded eyes and a light blush making a presence on Geralt’s face, his hair was an utter mess, loses strands every where, but he looked appetising to Jaskier and he felt himself lick his lips. The Witcher chuckled at the sight. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Let me take care of you.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The golden eyes glowered at him, hands grabbing his face and pulling him to the Witcher again smashing their faces into a lip biting kiss, both left feeling flustered.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The prince pushed off the man to grab the rope and the silk blindfold, he grabbed the witchers hands and started tying his wrists into a looping bind. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m going to take good care of you,” he kisses the mans palms, “I’m going to make you feel so good,” he massages his arms and shoulders, in a slow kneading manner, “you’re going to be a screaming mess, and the whole castle will be able to hear you.” The intense and bonding stare the prince gave, made Geralt weak at his knees. He felt his breaths quicken. His pulse rising with excitement, and on his pale chest a light blush appeared, darkening his scars. Without realising it Jaskier has ties his hands to the tall headboard so his hands were pulled above his head, still bent at the elbows so he wasn’t stretched. Jaksier had been kissing every single scar on his chest as he held the blindfold in his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is this okay?” He affirmed with Geralt and he was mesmerised, he was never treated this well before, and knowing it was Jaskier who truly made him happy, he was stunned,</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes,” Geralt answered. He was already on a different peak, he felt intoxicated with attention and arousal. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good.” He felt lips on his as the blindfold was tied around his head, it was tied firmly but softly. It was dark so it dimmed the already darkening light shining from the fireplace. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It helped him focus on his other senses, so he was able to focus on Jaskier’s breath, he could feel the heat lathering the room. He could smell the dust piling on the book shelves. Easily distracted by Jaskier’s hands on him, feeling like they were worshiping him, catching his every breath, Geralt had barely held in a moan. They were climbing from his knees, to his inner thigh making him gasp, they reached the lining of his trousers and he tried to control his breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt felt himself clench his fists at the tension, releasing it and cracking his joints in the process. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The hands let go of his trousers and trailed fingernails against his chest, not so much as scratching but tickling, the feeling leaving him curling his toes and clenching his thighs muscles. His nippleshard, and the hot air from Jaskier’s mouth dampening them.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A sudden bite on his nipple that made him bang his head against the headboard, the licking that followed left him gasping, the cock straining in his trousers leaving him with barely any blood pumping through his veins. He felt like he was going to burst. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jaskier...” he muttered, trying to move the situation along. He heard a brief hum, with a peck on his lips, the hands are back on his trousers, undoing them and tugging them off himself, a tap on his hip, signalling to lift them up so to pull them off. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The warmth of the room hitting his bare body, his thighs clenching every so often, trying to keep himself together. And the head of his cock hitting his stomach, a mewl escaping him.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That is what I’ve been waiting for.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Huh?</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He felt cold air being blown on his nipples, wet kissing leading to his stomach, he didn’t realise at what Jaskier meant, until he moaned, and he heard Jaskier groan. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes darling, don’t be afraid, be as loud as you want.” He kissed his nipples, biting more gentle this time. Letting go until he felt a hot mouth around the head of his cock. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“J-jask,” he gasped in between moans. He tried to keep his hips still, but the talented mouth around him, licking and sucking, his hips bucked and Jaskier’s hands came to hold his hips still, he felt shame rise in him. He raised his shoulders wanting to hide.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier halted, and grabbed Geralt chin.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t you dare hide your pretty face from me, I want to see and hear everything you do. I want to spoil you. I want to make you come.” Geralt’s face went hot, he wasn’t humiliated but so aroused at the mans words he bit his lip, only to stop after he heard the prince tsk at his doing. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What did I say?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry,” Geralts voice broke, he could barely recognise it. He felt a hand cup his balls and massage it, “a-ah-ahnnn” escaped Geralt, a hot mouth back on him. Working skilfully, a rhythm that made his brain feel like it was melting. He felt an arm reach across his leg to grab something, he heard Jaskier single handily uncork an oil vial.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you okay with me fingering you?” Jaskier had asked, not so much as shy but respectful. Geralt however was still struggling to catch his breath the past few minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uh- um-yes! Anything, anything!” Geralt barely managed out, he was still breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The sight before him was something he could only ever experience in his dreams.An angel such as Geralt, with a strong body, completely in his control, moaning, red all the way down to his chest. His nipples perked and his cock hard and leaking. Jaskier has been warming the oil a bit in his hand before lapping his fingers in the lightly fragranced oil, he knows about the Witcher’s sensitive nose and didn’t want it to be overwhelming. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt had gasped when he placed his finger near his entrance, just rubbing and massaging the muscles in circular motions. Pressing a finger in every so often just to loosen the area, wrapping his lips back around Geralts cock, tasting and moaning at the pre-cum, feeling Geralt clench around his finger from it. Making a lot of nonsensical noises. Trying to call Jaskier’s names but continued to be interrupted by the stimulation before him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier had managed to enter two fingers inside Geralt, his warmth clenching around his fingers- </span>
  <span class="s3">he could break my fingers if he wanted </span>
  <span class="s2">- Jaksier found himself thinking. He had barely just curled his fingers inside Geralt when he felt a hot spray inside his mouth, he had not expected it and coughed with instinct. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pulling off and out of Geralt. He looked up at his face, and saw the blindfold had half fallen off his face, barely covering an eye, his eyes though were tearing up with humiliation. He then realised what had happened. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt came unexpectedly at the sight of Jaskier, between his legs, two fingers inside of him and wrapped entirely around his cock. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It didn’t stop Jaskier licking the come that had drip down his chin, leaning down, still making eye contact with Geralt as he licked the remains of cum off his cock. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Now darling, I don’t usually choke, but it seems you have gotten the best of me.” He sighed, kissing Geralt, licking theinside of his mouth to let him taste himself, he felt the undone Witcher groan at the taste, feeling the hot tears in his cheeks. Holding his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You did so beautifully darling.” Geralt whimpered at that. Tears continued to pool in his eyes, Jaksier kissed them away. Humming a little song to relax his lover. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wh-what about you?” Geralt managed his voice croaky and breaking, nuzzling into Jaskier’s hands, nodding to the mans straining trousers. Jaksier had begun to untie Geralt from the short bind. Rubbing his hands over his wrists, they were slightly red but not injured. He sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m okay darling, don’t worry about me, you should rest,” he stood from the bed, he went to the wardrobe to bring Geralt and himself sleep shirts, they were long and white with lace around the collar. He had turned off the remaining dying fire when he turned back to the bed he found his lover looking at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s okay my sweet, just go to sleep now, you look exhausted.” Jaskier comforted Geralt.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaksier was just in his soft green trousers from earlier, no undershirt on, his hairy chest on display, his muscles which are strong but are barely noticeable under all the layers he is required to wear in the daily. He smiled and hummed. He helped a slightly sweaty Geralt dress, he undressed himself and changed into the sleep shirt. Tucking themselves into bed, Jaskier had wrapped himself around Geralt, protective arm around his stomach and the other under his head, facing away from the curtains, falling asleep wrapped together, sharing their warmth. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Being woken up wrapped in someone’s arms is possibly the best feeling in the world. Especially during winter, definitely with a lover. Geralt hummed deeply, nuzzling into Jaskier nape. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They have turned in their sleep and now Geralt was embracing Jaskier, with a leg in between his lover’s. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Morning, dear.” Jaksier expressed in delight. Grasping Geralt’s hand which was wrapped around him and brought it to his lips, placing a delicate kiss in his palm. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They were pressed against each other, shirts rising from the shuffling, quilts thrown messily across their bodies. It was when Geralt decided to ‘return the favour’ so to say, he knew Jaskier had gone to bed without finishing, despite being hard as a rock. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can I touch you?” He murmured against brown hair, haloed from the winter sun. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What- ah, yes heart, of course! Any time- well maybe no any time, I wouldn’t want to-“ Geralt cut off Jaskier’s rambling, with a kiss to his lips, leading butterfly kisses leading down his neck, his hand now released from Jaskier’s grasp, was now trailing under the white wrinkled shirt, brushing against his nipples, causing his back to arch, his other hand had wrapped around Jaskier’s leaking length. Jaskier gasped into his mouth. His hips thrusting, Geralt let him seek his release as he firmed his hold, stroking up and down along his cock, drawing all sorts of noises from Jaskier’s preoccupied mouth. Trailing lower with his mouth, suckling on Jaksier’s collarbones, biting lightly, as he used the free hand to squeeze the other’s nipples. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah! ah- Ger-Geralt!! I’m gonna-“ as soon as he heard Jaskier’s pleas he moved down to kneel, facing his cock. He wrapped his lips around it and moved down until his nose was nestled in brown pubes. He breathe his scent deeply, it was arousal and sweat. He let Jaksier thrust in his throat, loosening his muscles so he won’t gag. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier had grabbed Geralt’s head and thrust until he came, pausing to shoot his load down his throat. Geralt hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him off. He pulled off with a suction noise, licking his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thanks for breakfast.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Breakfast, your majesty.” Came form the door whilst Geralt and Jaskier were still getting dressed. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Right! I’ll be down in a minute, I’m bringing a guest.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, of course. Your majesty.” Footsteps descended down the hallway. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The new couple walked hand in hand, swaying, occasionally grinning at each other. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You know, if you wanted you could’ve sucked me off in my sleep.” Jaskier shrugged. Geralt had not expected that and turned a tomato shade of red once again at Jaskier’s words. Covering his eyes with his hand, he stopped walking suddenly, pulling Jaskier with his other hand. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Darling! I was joking!” Jaksier chuckled, kissing Geralt and pulling his eyes from his hands. Pulling his head to his neck, placing his hands in comforting strokes on his white mane. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jask-“ Geralt tried, but continued to burry his head in Jaskier’s neck, breathing deeply. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know, I know, I’m sorry sweetheart, but seeing you all flustered is worth it.” Geralt felt his grin, his words comforted him, he was almost like a poet, making Geralt’s heart and mind sing with his words. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sitting at breakfast with Jaskier in one of the castles’ sitting rooms, one with high windows and white and gold decor. Paintings of cherubs and gods hanging off almost every inch of the walls, curtains and lanterns around them. A white painted table with a vase in the middle of it. Their breakfast food was a grilled chicken with roastedvegetables, boiled potatoes and white bread loaf.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt felt a little overwhelmed, and apparently it had been visible on his face as he felt a tap on his leg and looked up to see Jaskier shooting him a concerned look. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nothing...”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Geralt.” He looks away.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I-I just don’t want to...” he whispered, feeling his emotions get the best of him.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What darling? You can tell me anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t want to leave you.” He choked, the emotion pulling at his voice, he looked down at his lap. He had come to the realisation during breakfast that he would eventually have to leave and continue on his path. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh darling,” Jaskier stood from his seat and walked around to Geralt’s side, “honey, look at me.” He placed his hands calmly on Geralt’s thighs, turning him to face him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You are the light of my life, the moment I set eyes on you, I knew I wouldn’t be able to let go. That is why I wanted us to be blessed by my parents, I have never met someone as captivating, as beautiful and as kind as you. I feel like I’ve known you forever. I feel like you were made for me and I for you.” He confessed, pulling at Geralt’s chin to meet him with a kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And if you think I’m letting you go so easily, you’re mistaken.” He smiled warmly, looking at his lover, his partner. Geralt with worry in his eyes, trying to let it go, but fear was already settling in his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After breakfast Jaskier escorted Geralt to his guest quarter, they walked in silence and kissed goodbye, an unsettling atmosphere clouding them and Geralts brothers could feel it. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Soo... where have you been these past couple of days? Hmm?” Lambert said smugly, opening Geralt’s door and letting Eskel follow him in. Geralt turned to see a shit-eating grin infecting his face, Eskel, however, looked humble and aware of the situations- in conclusion they just came to take the piss.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“None of your business, prick.” He grumbled back, he could feel Eskel stand behind him, Geralt was in the middle of changing, he had taken off the clothes from yesterday, and changed to a white shirt and leather trousers, brushing his fingers through his hair, wanting to look better for the prince. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Aww, c’mon man, you never let us in on anything, just tell us, was he as good as he lo-“ before Lambert could even finish his sentence Geralt had grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shut the fuck up, you prick, you don’t get to speak about him.” He slammed him again for emphasis. Eskel grabbed his arm, not wanting his brother to kill his other brother- now, he wouldn’t actually do it, but he was just such an asshole sometimes. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Geralt, stop, we were just worried because we haven’t seen you properly the past two days.” Eskel tried, sighing. He was still holding Geralt, pulling him off their younger brother. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We just don’t want you to get hurt,” he continued, “we just heard some rumour about the prince.” Reluctant to continue the sentence. But Geralt’s unsettling feeling for before grew to become doubt, sprouting leaves of insecurity and sadness. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What do you mean?” He shook his shoulders, Eskel’s grip loosened but he didn’t let go. He was afraid Geralt was going to run off before he finished speaking, like he tends to do- to hide his feelings, pain mostly. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“When you were gone, we spoke to some ladies,” Lambert continued, “they told us that Jaskier tends to bed many women during the winter season.” He looked straight at Geralt with a hint of worry in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So what, these are just rumours from some bitches that leech of their parents.” Geralt shook his head at them, refusing to believe these rumours. He didn’t want to think everything he felt for Jaskier was just one sided, not with the blessing and the courting, the dancing, the singing. There was no way. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Right?</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was the night before the ball, tomorrow would be their last night here and soon they would be at Kaer Morhen, Geralt has spent the last day away from everyone, trying to get his thoughts together, once he felt the roots of doubt plant themselves in his chest after his brothers told him of the rumours, he has shut himself in his room, or has been avoiding people and gone to see his mare, Roach. Essentially the only being that could comfort him without making him feel </span>
  <span class="s3">too </span>
  <span class="s2">judged. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was currently curled in bed after a long ride out with Roach, further than Lettenhove forest, he didn’t want to get caught by the prince again, he felt himself becoming attached, and as he learned a long time ago, Witchers should never get attached to humans. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He so far ignored: Vesemir, a random butler, Eskel, Lambert and a maid for some reason. When they knocked he either didn’t respond or told them to fuck off because he liked smelling their fear as they turned to run away.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep when thoughts of the prince took over his mind, he thought about those caring hands holding him as he slept, he thought about how safe he felt. He could feel his eyes sting with tears. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What if he was just another notch on the prince’s headboard? Would it be the same the other way around? Would the prince just be someone Geralt bedded while he was away with his family, to forget about him when he went back home.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">No. Because I actually have feelings for him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He growled into his pillow, utterly frustrated with his own feelings. He turned and shuffled around in bed, feeling unnatural on his own in this bed. He lied on his back, and arm over his eyes. Trying not to whimper.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There’s a knock on his door before it opens. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He doesn’t look to see who it is, he knows exactly who it is, just by his smell. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaksier stands there for a few minutes, shutting the door behind him. He hears him sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where were you all day today Geralt?” He asked, his voice was trembling but at the same time he sounded guarded. His voice sent stab wounds to Geralts chest, he inhaled sharply, before lowering his arm that was covering his eyes. He still wouldn’t look at Jaskier. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Out.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“‘<em>Out</em>’, that’s all you can say?” Jaskier demanded, a heavy layer of sadness covering his voice. Jaskier tried swallowing a sob back, but with the tears running down his face and Geralt’s lack of interest weakened him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve been looking for you everywhere today, I know- I know you took your horse. My-“ he had to pause, struggling to speak. “My butler said you were in your ro-“ he couldn’t speak, he was struggling to breathe. Blinking away salty tears. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you losing interest in me?” Geralt interrupted his rambling. His heart hurt with every gasp the prince let out, knowing he was trying to stop himself from breaking down. He moved to a sitting position on his bed and patted beside him. The quilts revealed his bare chest, he was wearing undergarments covered by the sheets. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier didn’t move to sit next to him, he just widened his eyes at Geralt’s question. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“N-no, I thought you were losing interest in me, I- I haven’t seen you all day, I was looking for you, I sent butlers and maids after you, I asked your father and brothers, I missed you so much- I - I was so worried,” he confessed “I don’t think I could ever lose interest in you.” Tears were still streaming down his face. Letting his emotions out- something Geralt was struggling to imagine. His anxiety was washing over him, he felt guilty for making Jaskier worry.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry.” He tried, but it was hard to think with Jaskier sniffling, trying to regain his breathing pattern. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I just heard that you tend to-“ he stopped himself, trying to think of a less accusatory way of telling him.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What? What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I thought, because of you status that you would lose interest in me,” he swallowed, “and that you would move on to someone else- because of the rumours and scandals.” Jaskier looked like he was kicked in the chest. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is that what you think?” Jaskier looked away as he asked. Wrapping his arms around himself, he looked smaller in Geralt’s eyes. He turned, walking towards the door, his hand on the door knob, Geralt could hear his breath stutter. Geralt’s response never came. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry you feel that way.” He said before leaving Geralt bewildered with sadness behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was seconds after listening to the princes steps descend when Geralt realised what a huge mistake he made. He dressed up as quick as possibly could and ran out, trying to find the best thing that has ever happened to him.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He darted out the door, slamming it shut, frightening a couple of maids who were walking past, he ran down the hall leading himself to the princes room, he was concerned with the lack of the prince’s presence in the hall, there was no way he could’ve out run Geralt, he knocked in his door timidly. Unsure of what he was going to say, how could he possible take back his words seconds after saying them, after ignoring his prince all day long, avoiding him, slowly shattering his heart. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He knocked again after a couple of minutes with no response. After a few more awkward minutes of butlers staring him down as they walked passed, he waited for the coast to clear and opened the bedroom door slowly, he peaked his head through and checked the room, it was empty, messy as usual, clothes, jewellery, books and candles scattered all over the place, the bed was made though, so it was clear the prince wasn’t here. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Leaning against the door outside the room, Geralt was trying to wreck his mind thinking of where the prince could be. He headed to the indoor gardens first, in case there was another event he had missed, he walked passed a few of the guests coming from the area so he had hope, he avoided a few drunks on his way there but tried to keep up the quick pace.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once he reached the place, it looks similar to what it did a few nights ago when he and Jaskier had their dance, tables covered with food and couples dancing, the queen and king upon their throne. Jaksier no where in sight, he tried the stables but the stable boys said the prince hadn’t come through there. So he hurried back. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was walking past a familiar hall, feeling hopeless, he could feel his anxiety at his throat, his eyes burning. He regretted letting Lambert’s words get to him, but what could he have done? He was a Witcher, it was very rare that someone could even stand a Witcher for as long as Jaskier did. He should’ve savoured it, he would bare;y get to have it in his life time, he should’ve taken better care of him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He felt hot tears on his cheeks, he followed the trail of candle lights down a hall full of red doors, trying to listen out for the prince. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He felt a sigh of relief abandon his body as he carried himself to the door, where they first met. He found himself standing in front of him listening. He could hear the prince, sobbing, sniffling, murmuring his name. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">What am I going to say? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Apologise? Of course but, what if he doesn’t want it, what if he tell me to fuck off? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Who’s there?” Interrupting Geralt’s trail of thought, he might’ve accidentally banged against the door with his foot whilst trying to come up with something to say. </span>
  <span class="s3">Shit</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s me.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Go away.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please, Jaskier let me explain.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Geralt, go away please!” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No,” he paused, turning the door knob and opening the door, he stayed in the door way but opened it enough to be able to see Jaskier, he was alone covered in the same blankets he had covered Geralt in when he was too intoxicated to walk to his room, in front of the fireplace, his lute near him a plate full of biscuits and tea cakes beside him. His cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy, the whole atmosphere of the room was one of sadness and loneliness. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please Jaskier just listen to me,” Geralt looked at him with sorrowful eyes. “I want to apologise, I- Lambert- he told me, because he saw that I was- that I have feelings towards you, because I was- </span>
  <span class="s3">I have </span>
  <span class="s2">become attached to you, I still am, I was just scared because I have never felt like this towards anyone before. I have never spent as much time with someone as I have with you- intimately,” Geralt started walking towards Jaskier, he kneeled before him, grabbing his red cheeks in his hands, the blue of his eyes shining bright.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What I feel for you, it’s so much deeper than what I’ve ever felt for anyone, I’m in love with you Jaskier.” Geralt was searching for answers on his face, Jaskier stayed silent for a moment before grabbing Geralts face and pulling him down for a tender kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you too, but please Geralt, don’t ever do that again, I don’t want to lose you.” Geralt brushed his tears away. Kissing him again, deeper. He brushed his fingers through the brunettes hair, tugging at the back of his head, drawing out a moan.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So what did you do today?” He said as he held his prince, wrapped in each other’s arms, the dying fire keeping them warm for the mean time.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well apart for stressing after you, I was- well, I didn’t really do anything else apart from courtly duties,” The prince said, realising how boring his schedule is when it didn’t involve Geralt. “Why?What did you do? Naughty Witcher.” He said jokingly, his voice was still a bit raspy after crying. Geralt tightened his arms around Jaskier, smiling against the skin of his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I was just thinking of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a trip to raid the kitchen, Geralt and Jaskier found themselves in the gardens, it was emptier than before, but there were still scattered people around. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They were holding hands and smiling at each other, Jaskier leading Geralt to an outside flight of stairs, covered in ice and snow, they walked carefully so they won’t slip, both holding onto each other for balance. The flight of stairs had led them to a beautiful terrace, with vines climbing over the marble railings red roses grew on these vines. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt watched as Jaskier picked on and stuck it into Geralt’s black leather doublet.Staring deeply into his eyes. Pressing their fronts together, warmth seeping through their clothes. Geralt placed his hands on Jaskier’s waist and leaned his face down, meeting Jaskier with a kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The kiss escalated and became deeper, lip biting and mouth licking deeper. Jaskier trailed his hand beneath the waist line of Geralt’s trousers, grabbing his behind. Squeezing it, causing Geralt to growl into his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jask,” he grasped, getting more and more turned on just by being near him, getting this much loving attention from someone. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We should get a move on.” Jaskier chirped, knowing how awkward it is already to be walking back with an obvious bulge.They walked, wrapped in each other- heading to Jaskier’s room. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once they reached Jaskier’s room they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, ripping clothes apart, kissing and gasping. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier threw Geralt on the bed, pulling his boots and trousers off him, leaving him in a chemise as he already discarded his doublet when entering the room. Jaskier also still in his chemise, tugged his own boots off, walking around the room picking up random things and heading towards the bed with his hands behind his back </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt watched as he scrambled towards him. Holding vials of oil. He climbed onto the bed on his knees. Meeting Geralt’s lips as he lays in bed with an arm folded behind his head, the other hand on his cock. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t start without me!” He said cheekily, trailing his hands down Geralt’s chemise, reaching behind his hand and squeezing his balls, drawing a sweet moan from Geralt, the prince trailed his mouth down Geralt’s throat as he bared it to him, he started removing Geralt’s chemise and threw it across the room. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait! I have a something for you,” Jaskier exclaimed, he turned to his bedside and brought a smooth black jewellery box, he held it in front of Geralt, “now before you say anything, I really want you to wear it tomorrow for the ball, would you do that for me?” Geralt nodded enthusiastically, willing to do anything to make up for his mistakes. Jaskier smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s a good boy.” He said as he reached to hold Geralt’s cheek, the Witcher leaned his head against the head and nuzzled it, kissing it. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, now for your present.” He opened the sleek black box and inside, cushioned by pearly silk, there was a jewelled choker, with loads of emerald details wrapped around it, held together by gold chains, in the centre there was an onyx that glinted in the light which was holding the clasp, even though Geralt loved it, he would never allow himself this kind of luxury. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can I see it on you?” Jaskier asked, a little nervous, perhaps wasn’t sure of Geralt’s opinion on the gift. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes.” Geralt tried to be reassuring as he lifted his long white hair for Jaskier. Once he heard the clasp click he looked up at Jaskier, he could see the love and admiration in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You look so beautiful in my gift darling, can I leave it on for now?” Geralt nodded, he liked the attention Jaskier gave to his neck, brushing his fingers against the length of it, his thumbs massaging his neck, drawing groans of pleasure out of him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have a couple more things for us, for tonight.” Jaskier pulled out a long black rope from a chest beside his bed, Geralt noticed it wasn’t there last time he was here so perhaps he planned this- which hits him with a pang of guilt for avoiding Jaskier all day. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can I?” He asked, holding the rope up.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes.” He gave him permission, he started wrapping the rope around his pecs, following the line under and then above and then looped them together, creating a knot.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“This is what we’ll do for now.” Jaskier said, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s chest. Landing a teasing bite to his nipples and an almost mewl escaped Geralt. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier helped Geralt lie down, he wasn’t used to the rope yet, but soon it’ll start feeling like a helping hand, a type of comforting support he always needed. He felt Jaskier reach for something next to them and assuming from the clinking noises it was glass vials of oils. He watched as Jaskier covered his fingers in oil and lined them up with Geralt’s entrance, he reached his hand to his cock once he felt the brush of a finger, but froze when he heard a disappointed noise come from Jaskier.He looked up and saw Jaksier shake his head. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t want you to touch yourself tonight, I don’t think you deserve it.” Jaskier said, stopping what he was doing, taking the loose ends of the rope and connecting Geralts forearms to them in a knot. He heard Geralt whimper in pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A little greedy, aren’t we?” He presumed his position kneeling in front of Geralt, with Geralt’s legs bent and spread, crowding him. He places a hand on the back of Geralt’s thick hairy thighs, the muscles clenching as he leads his other hand towards his hole, rubbing oil all over it, testing and massaging it with his fingers. He started working his fingers in when Geralt started to relax, only occasionally spasms around his fingers with pleasure. He trailed his eyes as he was working him open,watching his leaking cock spasm against his stomach, his muscles tense, his nipples hard and his eyes watching Jaskier’s every movement. When their eyes met Jaskier spread his fingers inside Geralt watching his eyes widen and a loud moan seep out. He continued to fuck him with two fingers, added another one until he was satisfied with the amount of a wreck Geralt was, he was mewling and moaning loudly. His hands tied to his torso and holding him, his face was red and wet with tears. The choker glinted beautifully. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re mine, Geralt, I want you to scream my name when I ruin you.” He breathed next to Geralts ear as he lined himself up, covering his own hard cock with oil, covering Geralt’s body with his own, teasing his hole with the tip. Listening to the sweet sounds Geralt was making. He eased himself into Geralt, holding his thighs up and moving his hips forwards, thrusting slowly. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt had shut his eyes and was trying to stop himself from screaming when Jaskier held still inside Geralt, long enough for him to open his eyes and look at him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You better make as much noise as you can, whilst you watch me fuck you, or you can forget about this.” He said starting to pull himself out when Geralt stopped him.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No!! P-please, wait,” he said and groaned, he had clenched around Jaskier and was already missing the feeling. “I’ll be good—“ he screamed when Jaskier slammed back into him, repeatedly, thrusting, his strong hips keeping up a sweet rhythm that hits the right place. He leaned down, both his arms on either side of Geralt’s head, grinding down, drawing noises from Geralt.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You- you look so beautiful-“ Jaskier had murmured, he was slightly out of breath, but his movements were still passionate. He was sucking on Geralt’s neck, Geralt was moaning with each thrust, getting louder as Jaskier quickened his pace, the only sound that followed was the sound of their heavy breathing, the creaking of the bed, and the slapping of wet skin with each thrust. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m going to come!! Jask-jask, please let me, please!” Geralt moaned, struggling to sentence together his desperation. Geralt was trying to grind down on Jaskier. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, you’re not coming yet, remember?” He said, straightening his back so that he could change his angle. Hitting Geralt’s prostate, creating a whole other orgasm for the Witcher, making him scream and arch his back against the bed. Completely forgetting about the rope. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please!!! I’ll be go- I’ll be good, Jask-“ He panted, tensing his stomach, trying to hold in every self control he had to not come. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re enjoying this so much, what if we changed it up a bit?” Without warning, Jaskier pulled out. Holding Geralt’s legs and adjusting them to wrap around his waist whilst he picked Geralt up. He leaned Geralt against the cushioned headboard and started entering up into him. Geralt screamed in pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He leaned into Geralt space, kissing and licking every moan out of his mouth. Feeding on it like a incubus. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can you last a little longer darling?” He asked, nibbling on Geralts ear, massaging his arse cheeks together, holding him up as he thrusted into him. Geralt gave him a noise of confirmation. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier was planning on denying Geralts orgasm a little bit longer, thinking of a treat good enough to be able to make him break loose. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier switched their position again, turning Geralt to lean on his knees, the pillows holding him up so he wouldn’t be face down on the bed,as he mounted him from behind, the different angle gave them both a different hit of pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Geralt, it’s your choice- do you want to come while I fuck you or do you want me to suck you off?” He asked in between thrusts, leaning next to Geralt, looking at the mess of a man he has made. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fu-ck meee.” He moaned mid answer and Jaskier complied, reaching to touch Geralt, he stroked him in time with the thrusting, he could feel him clench around him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You come when I say so.” He started a quicker pace that made Geralt gasp. He fondled Geralts pecs, squeezing the, tugging on the sensitive nipples. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Now.” Geralt couldn’t hold it anymore, he came with a scream, jolts of pleasure climbed his spine and centred in his cock. Without warning the other man came inside him, moaning obscenely. Spasms left their bodies erratically, they were both panting heavily. Jaskier embraced Geralt from behind, stroking his cock, milking it dry and fondling his balls. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’ve been so good, you can relax my love.” He pulled out and headed to find something to clean them up. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt found himself, clean and free from rope within a few minutes, Jaskier was patient and sweet, kissing as he went along Geralt’s body.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We should go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Our last day.” Geralt found himself wanting to cry. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It doesn’t have to be.” He looked at Jaskier in shock.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you mean that?” He asked, as they lay in embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course, I love you, remember. You’re mine Geralt.” For once Geralt felt utterly safe and sound. Loved and cared for, he let his worries drift away as Jaskier wrapped his arms around him with a promise. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of waking up like this.” Jaskier said with his cheeky smile, he looked down at Geralt who was straddling his thigh, still in his jewelled choker, that glinted beautifully in the morning sun. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Morning.” He greeted, starting a slow grind against the princes thigh leaning down for a kiss, only to be dragged down and flipped onto the bed, adjusting their position so their hard lengths grinder, releasing some of the pressure. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So hard? Already? Have I deprived you of something Geralt?” He said teasingly. The Witcher shut him up with his mouth, drawing moans from him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was their last day together, unless Jaskier had a plan, which Geralt doubted. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier was off doing some court business so Geralt took his liberty to walk passed the ballroom on the way to his room, he saw at least two dozen servants organising the event, brushing dust and setting decoration. Blue velvet bands hung above the red silk curtains, candle lit dinner tables covered in mountains of food and drinks, almost ready to be devoured. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt felt his stomach growl, attempting to ignore the delights and headed straight to his room. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re in love with him.” Vesemir deadpanned.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I leave you for a couple of hours and you go and fall in love?” He continued, watching Geralt getting dressed in the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t plan it! It was just a... pleasant surprise.” Geralt chuckled to himself. Pulling his finest shirt over his head, wanting to impress his prince.Looking at himself in the mirror, making sure he is presentable.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4"><em>And it wasn’t a couple of hours. </em>Geralt thought.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He turned to Vesemir, watching his mentor look at him with disagreement. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I was going to stay for a little bit longer, or come visit him during spring. We don’t want to end it so soon.” He tried explaining, but his mentor shook his head and left the room. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt was left wondering to himself- he could stay here until spring and then he would eventually have to return to the path, but he could always see Jaskier, it wasn’t like it was impossible.He will just have have to talk to the prince about it, their situation. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The time came and they were walking into the ballroom.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The place was beautiful, it was candle lit, with cool tones, making the candles look like floating stars in the sky. Everyone in the crowd held an expression of bewilderedness. Completely lost in a daze. Geralt felt the same, as he walked surrounded by his brothers and father, he was staring around the room, completely missing the only person who had eyes for him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Watching the white haired Witcher with stars in his eyes, Jaskier felt himself positively melt at the sight, he noticed the glinting on his lover’s neck, feeling awe-struck that he followed his plea. He took off from his position beside the throne, strutted away to surprise his lover. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Guess who?” Jaksier whispered in Geralt’s ear, the Witcher had sat down on his own, so he could hear Jaksier approaching, but gave him the benefit of the doubt. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hmm, I wonder is this-“ he paused, grabbing the hands from his shoulders and turning around. “-my prince?” He watched a smile blossomed on Jaskier’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jaskier pulled Geralt up by his arms, holding his hands and leading him to the dance floor. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They started to dance, smoothly this time, no toe stepping, no awkward eye contact. Their bodies pressed to each other, moving with the music and following the crowd. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jaskier, I was wondering..” Geralt started, trying to get the attention of his lover. “Would you like if I stayed here, until spring? With you.” They slowed down with Geralt’s question, Jaksier held his hands and brought them up to his chest, kissing both of them then looking at Geralt. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I would love for you to stay for as long as you can, I want to spend every waking moment with you.” Bringing Geralt in for a kiss, holding his face as they swayed, Geralt’s arms wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Geralt could feel his brothers glaring at him and when him and Jaksier turned, he glared at them back, telling them telepathically to </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>fuck off. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I was thinking,” Jaskier murmured into Geralt’s neck. “Maybe we can sneak off upstairs, have a little fun time of our own?” He said hopefully. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t you want to stay until the end of the ball?” Geralt asked, to make sure. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nope, I’ve experienced this night about 28 times, it’s annual remember?” Geralt let Jaskier’s words sink in. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’ve passed 28 summers?!” He exclaimed, Jaskier nudged his rib so he wouldn’t scream. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You didn’t know? Why? How many summers have gone you by?” He asked, defensive but only teasing.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s been 25 summers since I was born, I’ve only been a Witcher for about a decade.” He informed, finding it completely bizarre how they’ve spent almost a week together, their feelings deepening for each other but didn’t know something as simple as their own age. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hmm, would you look at that, already finding out things about each other, I can’t wait to spend the rest of the winter months with you.” He bright smile reflecting off Geralt, sticking to him like a disease, infecting him with a timid smile of his own. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They stuck to each other for most of the night, eventually leading themselves upstairs. Tipsy but not drunk, just enough for Geralt to not feel self-conscious when Jaskier slammed him against the wall in the middle of the hall and made out with him.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When they reached Jaskier’s room they stopped. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Geralt I just want to say, when you eventually leave in spring, I want you to know that you’ll always have a home here, with me.” Jaksier, held both of Geralt’s hands and stared deep into his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Home, with you.” Geralt smiled back at him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">~the end </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment your thoughts I’d love to read it. </p><p>This took me a long time and I really enjoyed writing it. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. </p><p>Please tell me your favourite part because I know which mine is—</p><p>Also the age bit at the end was planned, I just really wanted Jask to be older than Geralt idk why</p><p>Loveooo ty for reading and reaching the end!! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>